


Inexperienced expertise

by aerof1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerof1/pseuds/aerof1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both a bit playful and teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced expertise

'It does not matter that the points were taken, you still beat me in your first race.'

Sergio smiled at his Japanese team mate in the driver's seat next to him, 'It is one race, I am sure I will still have many things to learn from you in the coming races.'

'Oh you want me to give you tips?'

'Please, or would you just tell me to squint my eyes, I hear this is your secret to daring overtakes.' Sergio glared at Kamui with a satisfied smile.

'You read that interview?!' Kamui laughed as he parked the car in front of their hotel.

'I think that everyone read that interview. I am glad that you do not drive on the road as you do on the track by the way.'

'Why? You weren't scared were you? Did you think I might drive us into a wall?' Kamui taunted.

'Yes,' Sergio replied bluntly.

*******

'Sleep well, my room is down the corridor so I say goodbye now,' Sergio made to leave the grinning man who had been making accusations of cowardice for the 5 minutes it had taken to get to Kamui's room.

'It's only 11:30, I'm not tired, you're not going to leave me alone are you, I'll be bored!'

Kamui pouted and Sergio wondered how he had gone from the taunting victimiser to victim in about 10 seconds. 'But I'm tired,' he replied indignantly.

'Sleep on the sofa, at least you'll be here so I can have something to entertain me - like drawing on your face with eyeliner while you're sleeping,' Kamui winked in what he thought was a pretty persuasive way.

All Sergio could think of in reply was 'Why do you have eyeliner?'

Kamui smiled devilishly, 'I like to dress up.'

Sergio wondered for a moment whether he was serious or joking and tried to picture Kamui in women's clothes -and heels.

'So are you coming in?' Kamui asked expectantly as the Mexican dithered on the threshold.

Sergio snapped out of his reverie to find his uncertainty being cured in a somewhat extreme fashion. The impatient Japanese man grabbed him by the legs to lift him onto his shoulders and carry him through the door. As Sergio half heartedly protested by tugging at the dark messy locks of hair beneath his hands, Kamui swiftly removed him from his shoulder and threw him onto the sofa.

'Can I class this as kidnap?' Sergio raised his eyebrows, a look of annoyance half concealing his amusement.

'No,' Kamui replied simply as he squeezed himself onto the sofa by pushing Sergio, who was sprawled across the entire length, into a more compact position.

'I think it is definitely kidnap,' Sergio argued with a large grin. 'You've kidnapped me - and now you're attacking me.'

'Stop moaning or I'll bite your feet,' Kamui grabbed the man's ankle and glared, challenging him to argue.

'You're not going to bite my feet - that is disgusting!' Sergio protested.

Kamui laughed gleefully, 'Oh really?' He grabbed the other foot of the man before him and made quick work of both shoes and socks as his victim thrashed about kicking and yelping. Kamui lent down baring his teeth, eliciting a sharp scream and a shout of 'Fine I'll stop arguing - and I'll sleep here - you can draw on my face. Just please do not bite my feet!'

Kamui giggled, 'You are like putty in my hands,' as he said this he used the man's feet to push his knees towards his face so Kamui could rest his own feet on those of Sergio.

'My feet are not your foot rest,' Sergio squeezed his knees further back to break contact between their feet, shuffled round 180 degrees and leaned backwards expecting to lean on Kamui's still suspended feet. As Sergio did this Kamui widened his legs hooking one round the back of the sofa and resting the other on the floor so that Sergio fell backwards sprawled across the sofa once more.

Kamui spluttered with laughter at the look of shocked surprise on the man's face, 'This is the best sleepover ever,' he declared. 

Sergio looked up at Kamui's now upside down face and rolled his eyes, 'How old are you, ten? And I do not think it counts as a sleep over if we are in a hotel room!'

'Hey, don't ruin my fun, now, what do you do at sleepovers?'

Sergio looked up at the ceiling thinking for a moment, 'Pillow fights,' he suggested with a threatening look of glee upon his face.

'If I'm ten then you are a ten year old girl Checo!'

'Sure, you just know that you would lose,' Sergio grinned smugly knowing just what buttons to push.

Kamui reacted just as expected, his eyes darting to the bedroom door before vaulting the sofa and running to the room with Sergio hot on his heels.

As Kamui reached the bed and made to grab a pillow Sergio got hold of his waist and threw him to the bed. Before Kamui could work out what had happened Sergio had straddled him and was happily beating him round the head with a pillow. Getting bored he leaned down to Kamui's alarmed face and whispered smugly 'You lose.'

Unaffected, Kamui tilted his head in amusement before suddenly springing upwards and pushing Sergio onto his back, 'No, I don't think so,' he smiled.

'I do,' Sergio insisted in reply, rolling them both sideways so that he was now on top once more. As he lay on top of Kamui, their bodies pressed close enough that his heartbeat could surely be felt by the man beneath, Sergio realised how much he would give to be able to reach down closing the short distance between them and press his lips against Kamui's.

Breaking off his thoughts he now became acutely aware that he was panting and staring at the man whom he had pinned to the bed with his body. Kamui stared back, a confused look in his eyes and Sergio jumped to his feet to head to the door mumbling 'I should go...the sofa - it won't be comfortable.' As he half stumbled towards the door in fear, knowing Kamui could see what he was feeling, he felt two hands grab his and a body pressing up behind him.

'Then don't sleep on the sofa,' Kamui whispered softly - seductively. Sergio felt hot breath playing against his ear and tilted his neck, leaning in to the sensation. In response, Kamui gently nibbled the soft flesh of Sergio's neck eliciting a sharp gasp. Kamui giggled, 'I'm going to have so much fun with you.'

Sergio moaned, his arousal already becoming clear with a prominent bulge pressing against his jeans. 'Then do it, have fun with me - more - please,' he begged.

Obliging, Kamui spun him round and dragged him to the bed, removing his shirt before pushing him back onto the soft duvet below. Desperate now that his feelings were being reciprocated, Sergio pulled Kamui's head towards him insistently and hungrily pressed his lips to the other man's. Equally hungrily, Kamui pressed his body and lips harder against Sergio's, parting the man's lips and grabbing his hair to pull him closer. Happily parting his lips to allow Kamui's tongue to explore his mouth, Sergio hooked his legs around his hips bringing their bodies harder against each other - and making them both harder.

Kamui's erection pressing against his thigh reminded Sergio of what was probably going to happen here. He stretched his neck back slightly so that Kamui's lips broke away from his, misreading Sergio's action, Kamui began kissing, licking, nibbling along his neck and down his chest.

'This- I've never done before,' Sergio gasped squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Kamui paused, breaking off the trail of kisses he was making down Sergio's chest. Slowly he dismounted the beautiful man and laid gently next to him on the bed. Carefully keeping his eyes averted from Sergio's blushing face Kamui spoke softly 'Never with a man...or...?'

'Never at all,' Sergio replied and rolled over onto his side to look at Kamui and see his reaction.

Kamui copied his action looking at him intently, 'But do you want to?'

Sergio bit his lip sexily and answered Kamui with his hands, moving them beneath his shirt and pressing down hard on the muscles. With one swift movement he mounted Kamui, with one leg between his and the other resting across his shoulder so that he was in a splits position that resulted in maximum contact between the bulges in their jeans. Leaning forward and resting his head on his own shin he whispered in Kamui's ear 'Yes, I do.'

The man moaned and his hips thrusted up slightly to push harder against Sergio's body as he replied 'You are very flexible, that could have its uses - but I promise to be gentle with you.'

Sergio jumped off the bed frowning, 'You don't have to - I'm not going to break - just because I've never-'

Kamui laughed as he lifted himself from the bed to follow Sergio. 'Fine, no gentle.' Fulfilling his promise he roughly shoved Sergio up against the wall pinning his hands above his neck and kissing him hard on the lips, quickly pushing his tongue in.

The feel of Kamui's hot body pressed against his made Sergio push his hips out from the wall his weight now supported only by his hands which Kamui had pinned firmly to the wall. Biting his lip in satisfaction at the man's reactions, Kamui pulled away letting Sergio slide to the floor while he removed his shirt. As Kamui exposed his chest Sergio glanced up from where he was panting on the floor and moaned deply at what he saw. 'Jeans too - please,' he said through short sharp breaths.

Kamui shuffled his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them, holding eye contact with Sergio as he did so. Desperate longing filled Kamui's eyes as he watched the same emotion driving the Mexican on the floor wild and he more than willingly accepted the hand Sergio held out to lift him to his feet. Kamui wrapped his hands around the man's neck and kissed him fleetingly before moving his hands to Sergio's hips gripping tightly. Moving his hands further down he met the erection pressing against the man's ripped style jeans. Tugging at the rips he fluttered his eyelashes seductively - he hoped - saying 'Can these be removed?'

Sergio leaned in close and replied 'Beg!'

'I do not think you have hope of resisting!' Kamui leaned in closer breathing hot air across Sergio's face and hooked one leg around the man's waist using it as leverage to spin them round and throw Sergio back onto the bed.

Sergio let out a high pitched yelp as he hit the bed with a thud and Kamui began pulling his jeans off. Too turned on to play games anymore, he submitted to Kamui's insistent tugs and let them be removed. Kamui threw the clothing to the floor before going to work on his own boxers, removing them slowly over his aching erection.

At this sight Sergio moaned aloud his hips thrusting up from the bed. Teasingly, Kamui ran his hands up the man's legs trailing gently over the erection hidden beneath Sergio's own underwear. He growled in response begging for more before taking things into his own hands and removing the boxers. Before Kamui could take in what he was seeing, Sergio was on his knees, lips gently brushing against his cock. Nervously, he pulled back, glancing up at Kamui with uncertainty.

'You are not going to do anything wrong, I promise Checo,' he spoke softly and looked at the nervous man with reassuring eyes.

Feeling slightly more relaxed, Sergio moved forward, flicking his tongue over the head of Kamui's slightly dripping cock. The man arched into his feather light touches before grabbing the back of Sergio's head to push his mouth ever so slightly closer to his desperately aching cock. Confident now, Sergio took Kamui fully into his mouth, savouring his sweet taste. He took his hands up to grip Kamui tightly at the hips before beginning to move his mouth steadily, back and forth across the man's hard length.

Sergio's slick, hot, tight mouth made Kamui moan deeply as he held the Mexican's head tighter, knotting his hands in the soft locks of sweaty hair. Sergio responded with what could be mistaken for expertise by increasing his pace along the throbbing cock, his head lapping back and forth eagerly. The feeling of Kamui's hot length inside his mouth was driving Sergio crazy, he could feel the pressure building in his cock and knew he would come before he had even taken Kamui over the edge. As he slid his mouth down the thick length once more, grazing it with his teeth very slightly, and saw Kamui lean back biting his lip and closing his eyes, Sergio came hard soaking Kamui's legs and feet, pleasure filled every inch of his body and the only thing that stopped him screaming Kamui's name was his cock in his mouth.

The sensation of Sergio's fluid dripping over his legs, combined with the warm, wet feeling of his mouth, was enough for Kamui and he came equally hard. He watched Sergio swallow everything and collect the fluid that had splattered onto his face and chest, greedily licking up every last bit.

The orgasm knocked Kamui to his knees and he had energy left only to whisper faintly 'Checo,' as he collapsed against the man's chest.

Similarly exhausted, Sergio leaned back against the bed, taking deep hard breaths and stroked Kamui's sweat soaked hair as the gorgeous man breathed fiercely against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was about 15, I'm curious as to what ages people first started writing/posting slash online??


End file.
